voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dream Focus
Hi Hi Dream Focus -- we are excited to have Voltron Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro you know what, fine. do what you want, if you want to make your main page a 67k wikipedia page, so be it --Uberfuzzy 17:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) :Hullo! I strongly counsel against a main page of the current design, unless you make it much more "unique" compared to the original Wikipedia page - at the moment it doesn't really give people a reason to come to the wiki (especially since it *starts* the page saying it's copied from Wikipedia). You can read more about how main pages are best used on . Kirkburn (talk) 11:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::It includes all the information that was erased from the official wikipedia page. That's the information I wanted to preserve. Looking at the two articles, you can see just how much got deleted on the official one. That includes all the character information, plot changes, and whatnot. Dream Focus 15:08, 17 November 2008 (UTC) hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. I was a bit startled when I saw your main page -- I agree with Kirkburn. Why not put all that great information you rescued into an article called "Voltron", and make a more standard main page with featured articles, pictures, and links to other content? That way visitors can see that you have more information on this wiki than a single WP article; in fact this is one of the strengths of a wiki! Incidentally, even if you really want that article as the main page, you can at least put the wikipedia tag at either the bottom or on the Talk page -- it doesn't have to be at the top. Anyhow, if you have any questions or I can help set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 18:38, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Other people have the wikipedia tag at the top, so that's where I put my modified version of it. Any idea why there are several blank lines that appear at the top? Any idea how to get rid of that? Dream Focus 02:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::The blank lines are a space for an ad. If you have adblocker it'll just be blank space. Sorry I didn't answer sooner. Also, your user page doesn't make a lot of sense; you still have admin powers, so Uberfuzzy can't have taken them away. -- Wendy (talk) 00:51, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That was back when I first got here, and he kept reverting everything I did. Everyone agreed that he was overstepping his bounds, and he promised not to mess with this wiki again. I need to update that. I wonder if ad blockers are going to destroy the internet. Got no commercials, then we got nothing to pay the bills, other than double negatives, and they aren't worth nothing. Triple ones perhaps... *yawn* Sorry, past my bedtime. Thanks for answering my question though. Dream Focus 02:04, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Are you in charge here? Hi, DF, looks like you are the only real contributor, so you are the guy to talk with to get involved. I'm a regular visitor and sometime contributor to the Transformers Wiki (tfwiki.net) and I would like to see if I can bring some of that rigor and completeness to this wiki. I'm a pretty big Voltron fan and it disappoints me how few resources are on the net about it. So... I'm going to start adding content and pages over the next few weeks or so when I have time. I'll try not to alter much that is currently up, but assuming I stick with it and after I've gained your trust, so to speak, I will probably propose bigger changes to bigger things (for instance, the front page, which by your comments I can see you like but I'll try to convince you otherwise). Current longer-term goals I propose: (for what I consider to be a good standard for these types of pages, see TFWiki.net) * page for each character * page for each vehicle/lion * page for each episode (VV/LV/Go-Lion/Dairuggar) ** (since GoLion and DaiRugger are so tied to Voltron, this Wiki can and should cover them as well. It helps that they are almost all out on USA DVD.) * pages for comic books/series * pages for toy lines (Matchbox/Panosh Place/Trendmasters/etc) Etc, etc etc. Big ideas, and I hope I can follow through them. I may also be making a lot of stubs, which is fine, because a newbie or casual visitor is more likely to contribute to a stub rather than create a new page. Basically, I think this Wiki currently lacks a skeleton that encourages people to contribute. I'd love to discuss more. We can use talk pages, or we can go to email (http://grantb.net has my address). --GrantB 19:46, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Glad someone else is finally getting involved in this. Most of what is here now, I just coped over from the official wikipedia, when the article was at its longest. Most of this stuff was deleted over there. Please add in whatever you like. Dream Focus 14:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Having a lot of stuff out on the main page like that, makes it easier to find and sort through. I did move some stuff from it to side articles of course. Listing every single toy and comic book and whatnot that was ever made, would be great! I'll Google around and try to find some toy lists, or check Ebay even, to find what there was, and start a toy page now. Dream Focus 14:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::Cool! I've got some toys of my own, including some original boxes, and sooner or later I plan to take some pictures and put them up. Also, I'll probably start detailing each DVD set and summarize the episodes and special features contained therein (and start summarizing episodes as I make my way through them). :::I'm sure we'll have some discussions about the main page later, as I don't think it's the proper place to have such a large mass of information. If you look at other wiki main pages, it usually serves as a combination of :::* wiki intro :::* summary of the topic wiki focus :::* guide to important sections :::But as I said, that's not an argument I'm proposing to have right now. I'm more interested in building some other stuff first. :::--GrantB 15:25, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Front page - Fleet of Doom disagreement I took the info out of the front page because it is now contained within the article. I left the brief explanation of what FoD was; if a reader wants more info then they would click the title to read more (notice that I filled out the linked article quite a bit). As other pages are expanded, I think it's appropriate to move the excess/redundant detail off the front page and into the side articles. I understand that you personally like the front page as it is, but you need to understand that it is pretty un-wiki-like. If you look at other successful wikis on Wikia, you'll see that the front page is usually not a comprehensive one-page all-inclusive compendium; it is instead usually more directory-like, showing the key places of interest and inviting the visitor to explore. I personally think the Voltron property is too large for one page, and one should not try to do so. Heck, even the regular Wikipedia Voltron page puts the character list on a side page. Leaving the front page as it is, with many redlinks and the wikipedia tag, makes this wiki look like dead. And no one wants to contribute to a dead wiki. --GrantB 23:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Stop being all melodramatic. If you want the character page on a side article, I agree, that makes sense. The information you removed that I undid, needed to be at that spot that mentions the series, it just a rather brief explanation as to what it is. I copied over the Voltron page when it was this long, and then moved a lot of stuff to side articles. My complaints was just them deleting stuff because of length, instead of content. Dream Focus 00:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't mean to be over-dramatic, sorry. But I respectfully disagree with the FoD revert: I don't see why the restored info needs to be on the front page. The shorter text concisely tells what FoD is. Why does a front-page reader need to know it's made of new animation, or that it never was shown in Japan? That is info for the FoD page, not the front page. Can I re-revert it? --GrantB 00:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::No. Its fine the way it is. Its very short, and it explains what it is. If you mention something, you should explain what it is, not just link to another page for someone to find out. I started moving all the characters over to another page. Put all the good guys on one page I guess, and the list of bad guys on another. Feel free to comment. Dream Focus 01:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I did mention what it is: it's a 1986 Lion Force/Vehicle Force crossover special. Why does a front-page reader need to know it's made of new animation, or that it was never shown in Japan? (And moving the character pages looks good, by the way) --GrantB 01:11, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ;; Voltron: The Fleet of Doom — In 1986, World Events had Toei Animation produce some additional footage to create this crossover television special, which had entirely new animation, containing very little recycled GoLion and Dairugger footage. Made for the international markets, this special has not been released in Japan. ::Its rather short, especially compared to the section that follows it. Since they previously released something which just pasted footage together, this is a relevant fact, which you'd need to know. What distinguishes it from the other crossover film? Don't want people to get the two confused. The other one should be listed next to this one I suppose, instead of scattered somewhere else on the page. The article shows how things were in the Japanese version and American versions of the show, and mentioning this is something not released in Japan, goes along with that theme. Shows they did things just to market to other nations. Dream Focus 01:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::: (1) It is definitely important info to keep in the Wiki, and as such, it is on the FoD page. I just don't see why it needs to be on the front page. IMO, the never-broadcast-in-Japan fact is a detail about FoD, rather than an identifying characteristic of of it. ::: (2) There's another crossover film? If there's another, we definitely need to mention it, but I've never heard of it, and I'm pretty hard-core. ::: (3) Comparing this section to other sections of the front page is probably not a good idea. The front page so far has merely been a mirror of the old Wikipedia page. IMO, most of the details in all of the front page sections are more appropriate for item-specific pages. ::: (4) Would you be open to me drafting an alternate front-page design for you to see? Maybe that would help clarify what I mean. ::: --GrantB 14:49, 22 June 2009 (UTC) *Maybe I'm thinking of the episodes where they mentioned one another, making Pidge read a letter from his brother on the other team, saying he thinks he should be the head because he was the smartest. Anyway, it stays. Its short, and relevant information. Putting out a draft of what you think everything should look like, is a good idea though. And if you find pictures of all the characters which don't have them yet, that'd be a good addition. The Voltron episodes used a lot of footage from themselves over again, to fill in for all the scenes deleted for violence. Dream Focus 21:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::You say it's "short and relevant", I say it's redundant and out-of-place. We're both right. You've repeatedly avoided my question of why all the extra detail needs to be on the front page, and you've flatly ignored all the points I'm making. The info I tried to delete was not lost; it was simply moved. I'm letting it go for now, but you haven't convinced me of anything. ::Also, please stop telling me things I already know. I wouldn't be here if I was a n00b. I'm fully aware of the origin of the show and its relation to GoLion and Dairugger. ::(Sorry if this sounds confrontational; not my intent. I am frustrated at the lack of explanation, though.) ::--GrantB 21:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) my todo list I agree that we could use a lot of pictures, but I'd like to put that off for the moment. I'm most concerned with giving this Wiki an appearance like many other successful wikis. If the front page looks slick, and a skeleton with helpful example content is present, and if it appears that a couple guys who really care about it are overseeing things (i.e. us), then I think it will be easy to go to fan sites and get the greater community involved and turn this into something great. If we don't lay down templates and examples for episode/character/comic pages, no one will, and this thing will remain stillborn. There will be no shortage of people who would love to contribute some light-lifting; I'd rather let them take screengrabs and other stuff while I do some other needed heavy lifting. (Obviously, I hope some other Wiki ninjas will get involved, but I think it safer to plan that that might not happen.) I posted a TODO list on my user page that lays out my future plans. Please let me know what you think. In the meantime I plan on drafting an alternate front page. Might be a week or two before I get back to you with that. --GrantB 19:04, 28 June 2009 (UTC) check my front page draft See my draft front page on my user page. Obviously each image will be different; those are just placeholders. I'll take some screengrabs off my DVDs and take other pictures before it goes live. Anyway, give me feedback if you have any. I'm going to split up the current front page soon into the sub-pages that this page links to. I'll probably take it live this weekend if I don't hear any objection. --GrantB 18:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, glad you like it. Would it be too soon to ask you to hook me up with Admin rights? It'd be nice if I could get move/delete rights so I can move things around a bit and delete some of the non-applicable templates and such that came over with the import from Wikipedia. I plan on sticking around for some time, and I've seen in more than one of your comments (sorry, I Google-stalked you) that you were hoping someone would come and take over after you saved all the info from Wikipedia. I think I'm that someone. :--GrantB 00:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Too soon to consider that option. No need to delete templates, just ignore them, and perhaps someone will figure out how to fix them one day. Change the http://voltron.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&redirect=no main page whenever you want, provided you fix all the red links to the right ones. We'll see how it all works out from there. I think you have all the information preserved there.Dream Focus 14:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::I put my new page into Main Page and removed the old redirect, but the Wiki is still directing web-root to Voltron Wiki. I'm guessing there's an admin setting somewhere that needs to be changed, but I don't have access to it. Would you do the honors? --GrantB 01:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't change the page without making certain all the content is preserved somewhere. I'll do some work on it. Dream Focus 11:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Oh, and if you remove this: /* Display text below main article header, located at MediaWiki:tagline */ #siteSub { display: inline; font-size: 90%; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; text-align: right; } from the top of MediaWiki:Common.css then the annoying "From Voltron Wiki" on every page will go away. :--Sxerks 23:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) your imported templates On Dec 10, you imported a bunch of broken templates that aren't used anywhere. Why? (And why import anything if you have no need to use it?) --GrantB 20:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :They don't all work yet, many connected to each other. No one will ever see them, so leave them be for now. Someone might figure out how to make them work properly one day. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 00:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it's better to import templates on an as-needed basis, rather than adding broken stuff that no one has necessarily asked for. If an editor needs something, they'll create it or ask for help. Also, just because Wikipedia uses a template doesn't mean it's the best fit here. (And as I've said before, I think the TFWiki has much more approprate templates to borrow from, and I've been and will continue to do.) --GrantB 16:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, good. I was hoping that the new "Community Support Team" member to join would be sales-commission-focused. --GrantB 21:31, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Its a ridiculous offer. Wikia is free. You could get some cheap server time and host the open source wikia software for less than that probably. Hmm... not sure what things cost these days. If the ads get too bothersome people would just use the ad blocker software for Firefox, which I believe is now the most popular browser out there. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Categories and Speedy Deletion I've renamed and shuffled a bunch of categories as you saw. Redirects are not really a good alternative, as they'll still pop up as choices when you're adding categories to pages. It's better to just delete the categories that shouldn't be used so no one accidentally uses them. (By the way, I figured out that if you prefix a category link with colon, that will prevent the page from being added to the category.) Speaking of deletions, I've speedy-delete tagged a handful of categories and pages that have no reason to persist. They are contentless and nothing links to them. See Category:Candidates_for_speedy_deletion for the list. I know you're generally anti-deletion, but I don't think you'll object to these. Since I got mad delete powerz now, I'll probably blip them in a few days. Generally, I'll give you a heads-up before I go on a delete spree (which will be very infrequently), and I'll mark any deletion candidates so they show up in Category:Candidates_for_speedy_deletion. --GrantB 13:49, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care about empty categories. If you are going to make pages for episode articles, you might want to have a category for what series they belong to for easy sorting. Or a list article would probably work better anyway. Don't delete pages that have valid content on them of course, but empty things serve no purpose at all. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::If you expand the trees in Category:Episodes, you'll see that those categories indeed exist. The lists you suggest already exist, too - see Category:Lists_of_episodes. Those lists are (or will be) linked from each series' main page. I'm all over this. ::Glad we're on the same page regarding deletions. I'll go ahead and blow those away today. --GrantB 16:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello; well, my roadtrip's over and as I tentatively promised on the Voltron Forum I'm here to help. Its been at least two decades since I've actually watched the Voltron series so don't count on me for anything American series related. But as far as the Japanese Golion goes... I know my shit. ;-) Anything you need Golion-wise, don't hesitate to ask. I might be a little slow on the up-take, but I deliver. --Renkon :Glad to see you. Just read your last comment on the forum. You can add that and anything else you remember to the article for listing all the differences between the two series. Or write a summary of a Golion episode perhaps. Whatever comes to mind that you feel like doing, go for it. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin already? You gave Admin rights to someone who created an account only 6 days ago. That seems hasty, no matter how awesome the person may be. If I were in your place, I might hold back until at least a month or two has passed to see if the person is still contributing. Just my 2 cents. --GrantB 14:08, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :This is a true fan doing some work, and seems to be one that'll stay. Relax. I don't plan on doing this for everyone. It just seems rude to have two people with administration rights, and one person on their own without them, as though their contributions were less important. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, Renkon's cool, it'll probably be a good call in the long term. I'm just saying... the perception of rudeness is likely unfounded; all new contributors ought to implicitly understand that Admin rights are not usually earned so soon after joining up. --GrantB 15:54, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I just jump in here and say that I really don't think I should be admin. The fact that I'm new and all that jazz aside, I still can't get my own freakin' talk page to work right! And formats? Oy vey! I'm very flattered you felt I deserved the promotion, Dream, but if I can't even get my own talk page to work right and have no skill with basic page formatting I really don't think I'm cut out to be admin. RenkonNairu 17:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh, don't sweat it. Having sweet new powerz doesn't obligate you to use them. If you have any specific wiki questions shoot me a mail or leave a message on me or DF's talk page. --GrantB 17:46, November 24, 2010 (UTC) more contributions Are you planning to make more contributions? I have made plenty of contributions within the past month, including the plot summaries of the first seven lion series episodes. Dbz77 09:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC)dbz77 :I have long since added everything I could think of. Since I haven't seen the series since the 1980s I don't know what else to do. I just made this to preserve information that was being destroyed on Wikipedia. I made two others administrators to handle things, they both more knowledgeable fans than me. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:55, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Voltron episodes are available on Hulu.Com. I plan to do more plot summaries as time permits. Dbz77 18:20, January 18, 2011 (UTC)dbz77 Bureaucrat? Would you mind bumping me up to Bureaucrat? We've got a few more editors, and I'm about to start getting noisy on the official Voltron forums. I expect I'll need it sooner or later. Since it looks like you've moved on, I hope you don't mind passing the torch. --GrantB 21:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :What exactly would you need bureaucrat powers for? I made you and one other guy an administrator. I believe all bureaucrats do is appoint is administrators. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's correct. I got the impression you were sort of disengaging from this Wiki, which leaves no active-user bureaucrats. If that's not the case, then okay. (Perhaps I misinterpreted your response to Dbz77 above.) --GrantB 03:36, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I check up on things, like I do all my wikis. I just can't think of anything to add or edit. If we ever get hordes more people, and dozens of edits a day or something, and have a need for extra administrators, I'll appoint some. I don't think that's likely to happen though. Maybe after a new Voltron series comes out, or a film is released. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 05:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Community portal I would like to start using the Voltron_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page to discuss Wiki-wide planning, which should be discussed now that Voltron Force is starting and we'll have all kinds of stuff to be covered here. If you want to be in the loop, please "watch" that page. Thanks! --GrantB 17:57, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I could use a little Help Hi, Im new, and I really want to help. The only thing is that im not quite sure how to do somethings. Could you please tell me how to change the name of a page? The Red Lion (Voltron Force) Page is missing the ) and it is annoying me...... Thank you for your assisstance. 'unsigned message by User:MonkeyMan5 :Only certain users have rename rights. I got it, just a sec. Also, check your talk page, I've been leaving you messages. And use four tildas or the signature button to sign your messages. --GrantB 14:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Correction: everyone has rename rights. I'm dumb. --GrantB 18:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 07:53, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Content I think it's meant for being a top-level category for surface content of the wiki (articles in the wiki) as opposed to behind-the-scenes things like forums, administration, etc. Content's actually a default category created on new wikis now, it's mainly the older wikis which don't have it. In this case though, Category:Content was made November 15, 2008‎ by the 'Default' with description: :''The area of the site is for articles regarding the subject of the wiki. Add your own subcategories to this area, and endeavour to categorise all content somewhere under here. Browse, which contains it, is also for organizational (under the hood) categories and file categories, which aren't articles. +Y 16:42, January 18, 2013 (UTC)